a new adventure
by Patgonewrong
Summary: Spyro arrives in Equestria, but he dose not know how he got there or remember most of his past, as portals begin opening letting dangerous creatures into Equestria, Spyro must work with the ponies in order to save there world and find the rest of his memories.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Spyro's eyes slowly opened to the sight of trees that looked to be hunched over and had branches sticking out in every direction. The purple scaled dragon pulled himself out of the muck he lay in. 'Where am I.' Where the thoughts going through the adolescent dragon. He couldn't see much through the darkness of the forest even with his keen eyesight.

The young dragon decided not to wait around and began walking off into a random direction hoping to find life somewhere across his path to find out where he was and maybe how he got here. Growing tired of see noting but trees around him, he looked for an opening in between the trees to take off into the sky to cover ground quicker.

Not finding the tiniest opening the legendary purple dragon decided to improvise, he shot out a large flaming ball of fire skywards, it incinerated all that was in its way leaving a large circular opening bid enough for the purpled eyed dragon to fly out off and see where he was. He leaped into the air and took of flying.

He circled that area, looking at the landscape from his eagle eyed view. The forest was vast, it was practically the only thing the lost dragon could see but eventually he saw what he presumed was a village way of in the distance. The young dragon began his new flight pattern towards the village.

Spyro flew a leisurely pace as he began to think back on what had happened before he ended up stuck in muck in a dark forest, but realised that he couldn't remember that much, all he could remember was his best friend Sparks and Ingitus, there are a few other images of other dragons in his head but he could not remember the names of these dragons.

'Why can't I remember?' Was the question that lurked within the dragons thoughts. He pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on the task at hand, he was getting close to the village now, only a few minutes away. 'Hopefully I can get answers here' he began to slow down as he neared the village.

On better look the dragon could see a small square in the centre of the village a farm yard and many buildings. The creatures he saw walking about where ponies, unicorns and some Pegasus, the village was bright and vibrant in colour and was the complete opposite to the forest the young dragon had awoken in earlier. Spyro brought his speed to an average of a pony walking and began his descent.

As the purple dragon landed in the square everypony looked at him, fear finding its way through each and everypony. They looked at the dragon that was more than twice the size of them, his chest and under belly was gold and looked like armour, his purple scales reflected the sunlight blinding some ponies, his horns where long and sharp as was his tail which looked like a spear head and spikes ran from his head down his spine to his tail.

Everypony screamed out in terror at the sight and began to gallop away as fast as they could from the fearsome looking dragon. Spyro was confused as to why they were running of and screaming and tried to ask anypony where he was but they would scream in his face and run before he got the chance to speak.

-Space-

Spike was sweeping the floor of the library when he heard the screams of terror form outside, he was shocked to hear it and ran up stairs to see the unicorn that raised him, Twilight Sparkle, who was engrossed in a rather large book, she seemed so into the book that she hadn't heard all the screams just seconds ago.

"Twilight!" shouted the small dragon, gaining the attention of the magic wielding unicorn. Twilight looked at her assistant slightly annoyed. "what is it Spike, I'm busy." Before Spike could answer back more screams came from the ponies of Ponyville. "Spike what's going on?" asked the unicorn with a hint of worry.

"That's what I was going to tell you, everypony seems to be screaming outside." Twilight's horn let of a purple glow as the small dragon was lifted up into the air and placed down on the unicorn's back. "Let's go check out what's going on." With that said Twilight sprinted out of her home and ran towards the sound of the screams that could be heard.

"Twi!" Came a shout from behind the purple unicorn; Twilight turned her head to see one of her best friends, Apple Jack gaining on her. "So you heard it to, huh?" Twilight just nodded her head. "What do you think it is?" ask the small dragon riding on the unicorn. "I don't know but it sure don't sound pretty." Came the reply of the earth bound pony. They picked up there pace, intent on getting there faster and to see what all the commotion is about.

-Space-

Spyro was becoming frustrated; everypony that saw him took off as fast as they could before he had a chance to talk. At the moment the young dragon was strolling down the street to see if there was anypony he could talk to. At first he couldn't see one but after a few seconds two came into sight but stopped as the saw him.

"Cool, another dragon." said Spike excitedly, but his two companions where frozen in fear at what they saw. The dragon kept getting closer and closer yet the two stood still, to scared to do anything else. Spike jumped of Twilight's back and began to walk towards the dragon standing at around 9ft tall.

The student of Princess Celestia broke free from her fear ridden state when she saw the dragon she raised walk towards the towering dragon "Spike, what are you doing, get back here." Came the shaky voice of Twilight, still afraid of what the dragon will do to them. "Why?" Spike asked, confused to why he can't talk with a fellow dragon. "He's a dragon." This made Spike even more confused "but so am I."

"But I raised you Spike; you don't have the normal instinct of a dragon." While those two bickered between each other, Spyro had made his way over to them and was now only a few feet in distance away, he opened his mouth to speak but something hit him in his side hard sending him skidding across the ground. Spyro dug his claws into the ground to stop himself quicker.

"Stay away from my friends." Came the voice of the newcomer who had rammed into him, she was a Pegasus, pale blue in colour and her main and tail where the colours of the rainbow, the purple and gold dragon let out a growl showing that he was pissed from the attack.

A/N: so I decided to start a new story and here it is. Please review and tell me what you think

Also check out this great story here of scales and feathers a mlpspyro story


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spyro was seething with angry, here he was trying to find out where he is and he gets attacked for no good reason, 'what's wrong with these creatures' Spyro couldn't believe how rude every single one of these ponies where. The ran away from him, screamed in his face and assaulted him, but he held himself back from ripping apart the Pegasus that had just rammed herself into him at an incredible speed.

"Rainbow Dash, why did you do that, he defiantly kill us now!" screamed the apple bucking earth pony. The tree pony's that stood a few meters in front of the towering dragon where shaking in fear, even the brave Rainbow Dash, thinking of what the purple and gold dragon would do to them, the only one not scared was there small dragon companion.

At hearing what the ponies thought he was going to do' he then realised that dragon's must not be the friendliest of creatures that roamed around in this area, wanting to ease their fears and be able to talk to them he decided to tell them he was friendly. "I'm sorry if I scared you, it wasn't my intention. I assure you that I mean no harm to any pony, unicorn or Pegasus, in fact I was wondering if you could be able to help me."

The group of four where surprised, except for the baby dragon in the group. When they were growing up, they were told that dragons raided towns for anyponies gems and then burned them to the ground when they were leaving. To hear a dragon that hasn't been raised by a unicorn ask for help is something that has never been heard off.

"See, he's a friendly dragon, all he wants is help." Stated Spike, standing up from his own kind, he hated how the all thought that dragons where ruthless fire breathing machines. Twilight was next to speak up, "I'm sorry also, it's just not many dragons tend to be nice around here." The magic wielding unicorn then nudged rainbow dash. "Oh, I'm sorry for ramming into you, he he."

"It's ok, no harm done." A bit of annoyance could be heard through the older dragon's voice, still not happy with the surprise attack from earlier. Before anyone could speak, hooves could be heard off in the distance, the two dragons, unicorn, pony and Pegasus all looked in the direction to see who was coming towards them.

After a few seconds of waiting three figures could be seen heading towards them, one of them was flying above the ground by a few meters, one was galloping and the last one was hopping along. As the three figures came closer and saw the dragon each had different reactions. The cream coloured Pegasus dash towards the closest table and got underneath it and put her hooves over her eyes. The white coloured unicorn stop in her tracks and was frozen in fear like Twilight and Apple Jack. The pink coloured one kept on hopping towards the group until she was beside them.

"Ooooooooooh, a dragon, he looks scary." Said the pink pony giddily, hopping around the dragon as she continued to ramble on about the winged creature. Spyro was surprised by how much the carless pony talked, ignoring the hyperactive pony he turned to the first three he had met. "So, will you help me?" "Sure." Came the quick reply of the purple unicorn, she then turned to her friends. "Apple jack and Pinkie Pie, try get flutter shy out from under the table, Rainbow Dash, you snap Rarity out of her trance and then explain what happened, I'll take him back to my home so no more ponies freak out."

The group of ponies set out to do each task they were just assigned, Twilight mentioned for the adolescent dragon to follow her. Spyro didn't complain and complied by followed the dark purple unicorn, "I'm Twilight Sparkle." Stated Twilight. "And I'm Spike" stated the baby dragon sitting on the unicorns back as he pointed to himself with his thumb. "I'm Spyro; it's a nice to meet both of you." Twilight was intrigued by how friendly Spyro was, 'maybe we have misjudged dragons, maybe there not so bad.'

They stayed quiet for the rest of the walk to the library, Twilight led the way into her house, Spyro right behind her crouched down to avoid hitting his head into the bark of the tree, as the purple unicorns home was inside a tree. "So what can we help you with Spyro?" asked the intelligent unicorn. "Firstly, I was wondering if you could tell me where I am?"

Twilight opened her mouth to answer the curios dragon but her assistant beat her to it. "That's easy, you're in Ponyville." Answered the purple baby dragon, "Ok, I know this might send like a bit too much and I know we only met so if you reject I will understand. I woke up in the forest out there but don't know how and I can't remember anything before hand, in fact I can barely remember anything, I was wonder if you could help me find out anything, that could help me remember."

Twilight went over what the Spyro had said in her mind, thinking of what she could do to help the dragon pleading for help in front of her. "Let's wait till my friends arrive and then will see what we can do, until then just relax" with that said Twilight started looking through books to see if she could find any answers to solve Spyro's problem.

It was only a few minutes of waiting until the Twilight's friends arrived, Spyro watched as the purple unicorn greeted them all and then took them upstairs, she told him that they needed to sort something out and they would be back down to try and give him answers if they could. Spyro watched them all go up the stairs except the cream coloured Pegasus, who was staring at him and shaking uncontrollable.

"Are you ok?" Spyro asked with concern laced through his voice. Fluttershy began to shake even more violently when she saw the dragon looking at her and talking to her, she feared dragons except for Spike. "It's ok, I won't hurt you. I'm Spyro." At finishing his greeting Spyro extended his claw to shake the Pegasus's hoof.

Fluttershy looked at the purple dragon smiling warmly at her and then started staring at the extended claw for less than a minute before slowly bringing her hoof to his claw. "Fluttershy" said the said Pegasus quickly and below the sound of a whisper, whit his keen sense of hearing the purple and gold dragon heard the name of the creature in front of him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Fluttershy" said Spyro as he commenced the claw/hoof shake.

"You too" replied Fluttershy with a bit more volume in her voice and a small smile on her face. As Fluttershy was warming up to Spyro and telling him how she looked after all the little creatures that ran around Ponyville every other pony in Twilight's home where thinking of what to do with Spyro. Twilight had just finished informing everyone in on what Spyro had told her while they were explaining what happened to Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy what happen in the square.

"I can only think of one way to help him get his memories back but there's only one pony I know who can do it." Stated Twilight. "Who?" asked the hyperactive party pony. "Princess Celestia knows of a spell to look through anything's memories and place them back together or uncover them within the deepest part of the mind. The problem is she might not help Spyro, she's not a big fan of dragons."

"Why don't you do it Twi?" asked Apple Jack. "I'd cause more damage in his mind if I tried it, that spell is incredibly difficult to perform, I just can't perform it without something going wrong." Sadness could be heard in her voice, even though she only knew Spyro for a short period of time, not remembering you past would feel like a horrible fate.

"So what do we do with him?" asked the unicorn with the purple mane. "I'll send a letter to the Princess tomorrow and wait for a reply; he can stay here for tonight and ill see what the princess sends back a reply letter. We should meet here tomorrow and discuss what to do then." Twilight said answering Rarity's question. "Alright just be careful around him, you never know what he might do." Whispered Apple Jack so Spyro would not hear her. "Ok I'll keep that in mind, see you guys tomorrow." With that said everypony left except for Twilight.

For the rest of the day Twilight filled Spyro in on what they were planning to do, after that she got Spike to write out a letter explaining to the Princess what the situation was and asked her if she would help, Spike then sent the letter by breathing green fire on the letter which would transport it to Princess Celestia's royal castle in Chantorlot. Now all she had to do was wait.

As Twilight read through her massive collection of books stacked in her library she found out that she had no book on dragons let alone see one. This peeked the bookworm's curiosity about dragons, even if he couldn't remember most things that have happen through his life, there was a chance he could have a bit of information on the spices, not wanting to waste an opportunity like this she decided to ask the large purple dragon.

She walked down stairs to see Spyro lying on the floor; he opened his eyes to see the unicorn walking towards him. "Is there something I can help you with?" asked the fearsome looking dragon as he picked himself of the wooden floor. "I was wondering if you could tell me anything about dragons."

Spyro gave the eager looking unicorn a small smile. "Sure, it's the least I could do for your help, I'll tell you as much as I know." Twilight Sparkles eyes began to sparkle, she would be the first every pony to get some details on a race that not much was know about. Spyro gave her as much detail as he could remember which made the Princess's student very happy. "If your Princess decides to help me gain my memories back, I'll give you any other knowledge I have on my race."

"Thank you Spyro, I think it's time for me to hit the hay, goodnight." Said the clearly happy unicorn with a yawn. "Goodnight, Twilight" with that Twilight went up stairs to her bed while Spyro stayed awake all night pondering on what he would do if Princess Celestia choose not to help him, it was a long night for the young dragon, as he would fail to even get a wink of sleep, all he could do was think of tomorrow, hopping the Princess would help him patch his memories back together.

A/N: well I hope you like this chapter, I like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourite and followed. As to answer the question for the Guest reviewer. Spyro has forgotten most of what has happened to him in his life, he may remember Sparks by name but after that he don't remember much so he basically knows nothing of the people he's met, so he basically knows very little of his past.

Until next time, have a good one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Twilight was awoken form her slumber by a cold morning breeze that had entered through her balcony doors. She slowly arose from the bed, wiping her eyes with her hoofs to waken herself up a little as a small yawn escaped from her mouth. She closed the one balcony door which was open and proceeded her way downstairs to grab something to eat to start of her day.

When she reached the end of the stairs she saw the purple dragon who had slept down stars eating an apple and talking to her assistant Spike. She could see worry plastered over the dragon who was slightly more than twice her size, Spike looked to be busting with joy as he spoke to the older dragon, Twilight pin pointed his excitement down to the fact he had never met a dragon before.

The dark purple unicorn went about making breakfast as she let the baby purple dragon continue to ask questions to Spyro about dragons. Spyro was bombarded by questions from Spike, asking if he would grow wings, be able to breathe proper fire instead of the few flames that he could do at the moment, before Spyro could answer the small house keeping dragon's curiosity he would be on the next question.

What stopped Spike from continuing on with his onslaught of questions was with a burp of green flames. Instead of catching fire to the wooden house it transformed into a rolled up letter which fell to the ground. It wasn't on the ground for long as a purple aura glowed around the fallen piece of paper and was lifted off the ground and move over to the unicorn with her horn surrounded by the same purple aura.

Spyro presumed this to be a letter from the princess and waited for Twilight to finish reading the letter and fill him in if she would help him or not. With the power of her magic, Twilight opened the letter sent from her teacher and began to read it silently to herself. The letter went as followed.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I will see this dragon you speak off, but I'm slightly busy at the moment, so you'll have to bring him to Chantorlot so I can check this dragon's mind. Be careful my dear student as dragons are crafty creatures, take care and be fully on guard when around him._

_Also try to keep him hidden from the public eye; we wouldn't want panic on the streets of Chantorlot. Until we meet,_

_Your Teacher, _

_Princess Celestia._

"Looks like we are going to see Princess Celestia in Chantorlot, but we have to keep you hidden from the public." Said Twilight as she pointed to Spyro whose face no longer held worry in its features, instead the young purple dragon looked happy, which was a first since the dragon had landed in Ponyville.

"So when do we leave?" asked the eager adolescent dragon. "Firstly I'm going to get the others so we can think of something to disguise you as while in public, so wait here while I go get them." With that, Twilight strolled out the door of her home and went to get her friends. Spyro stayed seated on the wooden floor and continued to eat the apple in his claw.

"So what is the Princess like?" asked Spyro to the only other dragon in Ponyville. "She's the nicest ruler Equestria and maybe even the nicest pony to ever live." Spike exclaimed, "Do you think she will help me?" Spyro inquired, "Of course, Princess Celestia always helps anypony in need." Spyro thought on the smaller dragon's words but one stuck out clearly 'anypony' maybe she would help any of her own race, of if when she saw him and thought that I could be a danger to her ponies and decided not to help him. Spyro knew he would have to make a good impression so that the princess saw him as a friendly creature instead of what she thinks of dragons now.

Twilight had gathered all her friends and the where now on their way back through Ponyville to Twilight's home. While at Rarity's boutique, they made a large cloak that would hide all of Spyro's features. They were all confident that it would work and that no one would figure out he was a dragon. They reached the front of the library and Twilight opened the door allowing all her friends to entre, when everyone was in twilight entered and closed the door behind them.

Spyro watched as all six ponies gathered around him, Rarity was holding up a cloak with her magic, "Is that for me?" Spyro question was answer when Rarity shoved the cloak on him by force. The cloak was a deep black colour with a bright blue waves design along the bottom with a few blue gems around the certain design. "What's with the design of the design of the cloak?" Rarity scoffed, "Apparently dragons have no taste in fashion." Spyro let out a small sigh, "I thought we were trying to avoid attention, not gain it." Spyro said dryly.

While that conversation was going on Twilight had grabbed a satchel with a few essentials in it such as money and a few snacks, with that sorted she decided to enter the conversation. "Are we already to go?" everypony turned to her and each gave her a small nod. "Alright then, let's head to the train station."

Twilight took lead with the rest of them following quickly behind; Spyro was crouched slightly as he walked so he didn't look freakishly big. Their way to Ponyvilles train station went by smoothly, with nopony even expecting that there was a dragon under the cloak. Apple Jack went and got them there train tickets while the rest waited for her to join them in the waiting area.

Apple Jack had arrived to the group a few minutes before the train had pulled into the station; steam raised up from the wheels of the steam powered train came to a full stop in front of everypony. **"ALL ABORD."** Came a shout from the very front of the train, everypony piled into each and every carriage, filling them up in no time flat. The bearers of the elements of harmony and there new dragon friend made their way into the back carriage.

Within a few short minuets the train took of slowly, gaining speed as time went by, it wouldn't be long until it reached its maximum speed and made great time to their destination. The six pony friends chatted amongst themselves, excited that they were all going to Chantorlot. Spyro kept to himself during the entire train ride.

The train ride was not long, in fact it was very quick. Everypony cleared off the train carriages as other ponies boarded the now empty train. The group of seven decided to take the long way to Chantorlot's castle, as to many people would be on that road, they didn't want to risk somepony catching a glimpse of their dragon companion.

This route took a great deal more time, but none seemed to mind except for Rainbow Dash. "This is taking so long." Whined the pale blue coloured Pegasus, who was flapping her feathered wings from above the group. "Quit your whining Rainbow, besides we're not too far from the castle." Stated Apple Jack which cheered up the adventurous Pegasus.

They made their way up to the gate; the guards greeted Twilight and her friends and allowed them to enter Chantorlot castle. They made their way to the throne room, where the guards told them Princess Celestia was waiting for them.

As Celestia saw her apprentice and friends entre she told her guards to leave. Her sister, Princess Luna, was to her right; Luna was interested in seeing this dragon, she hadn't seen many in her lifetime and she found them intriguing. Celestia watched as the small group walked up to her, she kept her eyes on the cloaked figure, presuming it was the dragon that needed her help.

Spyro took in the appearances of the two Princesses in front of him; they had the horn of a unicorn and feathered wings like a Pegasus, both where taller than anypony he had seen so far. Princess Celestia was around the same height as him while Princess Luna was about three quarters his height.

As the guards left the room they closed the doors behind them. Once they were gone Spyro removed his cloak and bowed down before the two Princesses. Since the six ponies knew the princess pretty well from seeing her a lot, the just stopped bowing when they met her awhile ago.

"Are you the dragon who lost his memory?" Asked the alicorn who raised the sun every morning. Spyro stood to his full height when he saw the Princess question him. "Yes I am." Was his simply reply. Celestia felt good within the creature in front of her, she had no reason not to help him. "What is your name?" inquired Celestia. "Spyro."

"Spyro, I will help you retain your memories. Now, I need you to relax and do not move an inch when the spell starts." Spyro nodded and waited for the Princess to begin the spell. Celestia's horn began to glow a brilliant bright white as the spell began, as the spell continued the same bright white glow surrounded Spyro. Spyro seemed to be in a trance as the spell was on him as his body seemed lifeless.

The spell lasted little over half an hour, as the spell ended the glow from Celestia's horn and Spyro's body slowly disappeared. Celestia had a look of worry on her face while the purple dragon looked beyond confused. "Sister, are you ok?" Asked Luna, concern could be heard through her voice. "It's as we feared." Celestia whispered to her younger sister so no other pony could hear.

Spyro sat down on his behind and looked at his claw, after a few seconds electricity began to dance along his claw and down part of his leg. Everypony was shocked with this display except for Celestia who had seen his powers while going through his thoughts, everypony knew that dragons could only breathe fire, what they saw before them should not be impossible.

"I am sorry Spyro, but I was not able to retrieve all your memories, though I was able to find a small amount." The young purple dragon looked disappointed from the princess's words. "Thank you Princess, I'm grateful that you could find some of my memoires." Said Spyro sincerely.

"There is one thing you should know, you're not from this world." This shocked all within the throne room, "You came here through a portal. More creatures are coming through portals; most of these creatures are deadly and have attacked many towns and villages so far. I ask you Spyro, will you defend Ponyville?"

Spyro thought on this for a minute or so. "It's the least I can do for your help." A smile crept onto Celestia's face at the reply; she then looked down at her student. "Twilight, I wish for you to train Spyro in the art of magic." The purple unicorn was shocked at this statement. "But he's a dragon, dragons can't learn magic." Twilight almost screamed, she wanted to prefect her own abilities and that would be hard if she had to train Spyro on the side.

The Princess let out a small laugh at her student's reaction. "Spyro has the potential to control all elements and things beyond that, like magic." Twilight couldn't come up with anything to stop her from teaching the dragon in front of them.

"Good, now that that is settled I need you to also tell the mayor of Ponyville that Spyro along with some of my guards will be protecting them for awhile." She told the six ponies to the side of her. "Yes Princess" said the six ponies in union. With that said the group of seven left the throne room and headed back towards the train station.

A group of Royal soldiers had also got on the train ride back to Ponyville, Some of the armoured guards where slightly scared of the dragon that was at the back of the carriage. By the time the train had reached Ponyville it was night and luckily for Spyro everypony was asleep, so it was a clear route to the library with no one to see him.

The group split once of the train, tired of their long day, each said goodbye before leaving. Twilight and Spyro began their walk back to her home on the moon lit streets. "So how memoires did Celestia unlock?" asked the curious unicorn. "Not many, just a few memoires of what I think are my childhood and how to control the power of electricity."

They continued to walk in silence until they came into view of Twilight's home. "I know I must be a burden to you but I'd like to thank you for allowing me to stay with you, it means a lot and I hope I can repay you someday." Twilight give him a smile before entering her home, the sound of Spike snoring could be heard from upstairs.

"Goodnight Twilight." Spyro then lay down on the floor, ready to sleep for tonight. "Goodnight Spyro." Said the Princesses prised student as she tip-e-toed up to her bed, not wanting to wake up her assistant. She got in to her soft cosy bed and drifted off to sleep.

-SPACE-

Luna looked to her big sister "Do you think we can stop these new creatures from destroying everything?" Celestia wanted to tell her that everything would be all right, but she wasn't too sure herself. "I don't know Luna, I don't know."

A/N: So just to tell you Spyro will control elements differently in this story, for example Earth, instead of breathing exploding rocks he'll be able to control the earth beneath him.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you to all those who reviewed, favourite and followed.


End file.
